The single most important thing of a spider cloth
by Ginanubismon
Summary: A small and some what random snipet for the most forgetten character on the show, Ginger.


Going through a rough patch was an understatement when they had a fight. Lydia was not around for many, if any, of them which could have only hurt the relationship then helped but they did love their daughter and did not want to traumatize her. At first little snide comments that grew into passive-aggressive moments and full blown verbal matches. All and all the entire marriage ended in divorce and life going every which way from the center of the universe and Sunday, he took Lydia and she went back to being what she was born to do.

It was hard adjusting at first, when you spend so long with someone you usually grown accustom to them being there. For Charles Deetz rolling over in bed to find nothing but emptiness in his new apartment and her was not seeing her daughter, only daughter, grow up because of the _distance_ between them. Adjusting to this new life was hard but time would go on and things changed, Charles had remarried and she had started to build up a career. That does not mean all was well but like some said, "old scars fade".

But not seeing her child is not just some "old scar" and it was one of the worse thing she is going through, the thought of go seeing her often played through her mind yet it was dismissed as soon as it came across her mind. Lydia would not recognize her, she would probably freak when she saw her. The last time her daughter had seen her was when she had shoulder length black hair and Lydia was only four years old. No, she would wait and just be happy that her child was in good hands.

Checking the mirror she adjusted her hat a bit before stepping back and tapping one foot in a steady rythem, she has to get this right. One-two, one-two, one-two-three.

_One-two-three. Lydia would smile when she tried to count_.

Shaking her head she gone back to practicing her routine. This one gig counted if she gets this right, no screw ups. Wanting to do this right she cleared her head again then took a deep breath and started again, One-two, one-two, one-two-three, one-two, one-three five. She suddenly miss stepped, _no screw ups_ she thought. No screw ups, she could afford to lose this if one would think about it as there would be more parts for her but there was only one, only **one**, first born child. Hopefully she had not cause too much psychological damage. There was no use, as long as her head was going to be clouded by these thoughts might as well she would take a break.

Sauntering over to a small couch in her tiny apartment she heard the muffle voices of her fellow tenants talking to someone young, possibly a child, which often made her a bit curious but never really bothered to take a look. Whatever they did, it was there business. She reached for the remote for the tv when someone had knocked on her door, despite wasting the last three hours on the same routine she mustered some strength to go see what the others wanted.

"No don't freak when you meet her, babe." she heard the roadhouse's first renter say, Beetlejuice, which made her curious. "She is really that bad, even with all of those feet."

Opening the door she looked down from her own space to see a young girl standing next to Beetlejuice, she was eleven or twelve at most with black hair that caught the light as she moved about the room and somewhat of a strange black jump suit. She felt her jaw lock up as her heart leap up into her throat, her face though never really betrayed her as she crawled down the wall while approaching the girl. The girl was curious, no fear graced her eyes or face as she looked down at her. "Hello?"

"Hi," she spoke in her thick Brooklyn accent. "My name is Ginger, the tap dancing spider."

The girl smiled a bit, "my name is Lydia, my mom's name is Ginger too."

"And this is Jacque," Beetlejuice rudely interrupted as he gestured towards the bone-builder. Lydia turned away from Ginger which created something of a relief in the small spider which her heart was going a mile a minute, how did she get here. Did something happen to her, while she wanted to see her again but she wanted to wait. It was getting hard keeping her guise up. "Lydia here is from the Living world, she accidentally came here when the dopes, er, the Maitlands left there." Ginger silently let off a sigh of relief when she heard that, just a case of accidental transportation. For the next few minutes Beetlejuice showed Lydia around the roadhouse as Ginger was reeling from the shock of seeing her again and under these circumstances she went back into her apartment to get a hold of herself. Out there was her, the little girl she left back in the land of the living with her father. Out there was her, a near spitting image of her when she was in her human form. Out there was Lydia Deetz, her daughter and before she left Ginger wanted to give her something. It had to be something minor and subtle so it would not seem too unusual, her eyes came across something just laying there on her table.

(-)

Charles Deetz approached the door to his daughter's room, it had been a few months since that he and his family moved from the city to this town. The whole thing had been hectic and he noticed that his little girl had been depressed which caused some concern in him and his wife Delia for the poor young girl's mental health and that lead to enrolling her into an all girl's school in hopes of finding a friend.

Knocking softly he open the door to find his little girl sleeping, slowly backing out after deciding that spending the day with her new friend had worn her out. Backing out he notice something new, a table cloth that was spread out on one of the tables. It was red with black spider webbing on it that would defiantly fit into Lydia's taste, curious of how and where she got it Charles had just backed out of her room.

It probably just came from a friend.


End file.
